


Matchmaker

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs Oliver’s help with a Daily Planet assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

TITLE: Matchmaker  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4,221  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark needs Oliver’s help with a Daily Planet assignment. 

~*~

Oliver Queen and Dr Emil Hamilton were discussing updating some equipment for the lab when Clark Kent entered the Watchtower command centre. His shoulders were slumped his demeanour down in the dumps. Oliver frowned and asked, “What’s the matter, Clark?”

Clark sighed heavily, “It’s just a story that I’ve been assigned.”

Emil guessed, “You do not want it, Clark?”

Clark pouted endearingly, “Why me?”

Oliver smiled and chuckled, “It can’t be that bad.”

Cringingly, Clark explained, “It’s not, not really, but it’s for the Sunday supplement and… I need a boyfriend.”

Emil and Oliver gave each other wide-eyed looks. Then Oliver asked in surprise. “Uh and why’s that?”

Clark grimaced shaking his head, “There’s this guy, and he’s opened a café/bar. I’m supposed to interview him and his business partner for an article.”

The doctor asked, “What makes this café so newsworthy?”

“His gimmick is that he claims he can find anyone a love match.”

He asked, “So he’s some sort of matchmaker?”

Clark nodded, “I went over there to arrange the interview. Well, he was ‘really’ pleased to see me, and he said to come to the cafe tonight. He said that he was sure he could help me to meet someone. Um I think he was coming on to me.”

Oliver chuckled to himself, ‘God, he was so cute when he was out of his depth’.

Clark continued, “So that’s why I told him that I had a boyfriend.”

Oliver tittered and Emil raised an eyebrow, “You told him you had a boyfriend. Why didn’t you say you were seeing a woman?”

Clark appeared flustered, “Because!” he flapped his arms. “Because he was coming onto me and it just came out. Then he invited me and my boyfriend to his café tonight.”

He burst out laughing. Clark glared at him, “This is serious, Oliver. I need a boyfriend…” Clark narrowed his gaze at him, then he said slowly, “You of course. Yes that’s it.”

Oliver squinted at him, “Me what?”

Clark approached him and smiled invitingly, “Oliver Queen, will you be my boyfriend?”

Oliver was stunned, he snorted, “Yeah right.”

The smile fell from Clark’s face and he bowed his head, “Okay.”

Seeing that smile disappear almost made Oliver want to give in. but there was no way he and Clark could do this.

Clark glanced at Emil and shrugged, “Any chance?”

Emil looked thoughtful; he glanced between Clark and Oliver. He told Clark, “I’m not very good at acting, unlike you two, I don’t have to perform for the general public, a few lies, and half-truths here, or there that’s all.”

Clark nodded, “I understand.”

Emil glanced at Oliver again and said, “However, if you really need back up, I’ll be there for you, Clark, as always.”

Clark beamed at the good doctor, “Thank you. You are such a great friend.”

Oliver swallowed, ‘No this wasn’t right. He was always Clark’s back up. He was Clark’s great friend.’

Despite Oliver’s internal argument, Emil and Clark began to plan their night out together. Oliver just stood there listening.

Clark asked, “My truck or your car?”

Emil answered, “Car I think.”

“Okay, this place is semi casual. Do you own anything that’s not a suit?”

Emil’s brow furrowed and he smiled, “Of course, I do Clark.”

Clark chuckled, “Just checking. So, what do you want to do about our backstory if we’re asked?”

Oliver grimaced at hearing Clark laughing with someone else. Emil said, “We could stick to the truth. We met at the hospital. You were covering a story and I was working on the patient. We continued to get to know each other through work.”

Clark nodded, “Yes that works. So when did we fall for each other?”

Emil smirked, “We could say it was when I impressed you when you first saw my car.”

Clark grinned, “Hmm yes you do have a sexy car.”

He pouted silently. He had twenty sexy cars. And technically, Oliver’s money paid for Emil’s car in the first place.

They continued oblivious to Oliver’s musings, Emil questioned, “What about the status of our relationship? Do we call ourselves boyfriends, partners, lovers or some cute diminutive?”

Clark licked his lips, “What do you think honey, darling, my little…”

Oliver almost choked; he threw his hands in the air, “Okay you two are obviously out of your league here. It sounds as though when you go to bed, you would both be sleeping wearing matching pyjamas.”

Clark frowned, “It doesn’t matter about that sort of thing, as long as I’ve got a boyfriend that’s all that matters.”

He criticised, “And a boring relationship.”

Clark exclaimed, “Oliver, in this situation a boring relationship is better than a non-existent one and you turned me down anyway so...”

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay I’ll do it.”

Clark asked, “What?”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Clark gazed at him considering and then turned towards Emil. Emil had a knowing curl to his lips, “Its fine, Clark, I’m sure Oliver will be a much more exciting boyfriend for you than me.”

~*~

Oliver arrived at Clark’s apartment to pick him up for their ‘date’ tonight. Clark opened the door and greeted him, “Hey, Oliver.”

Oliver checked out what Clark was wearing. He wore his glasses, black slacks and a nice royal blue shirt. He smiled, “You look good, Clark.”

Clark appeared bashful, “Uh thanks.”

He turned, crossed the room, and collected his wallet slipping it into his pocket and then his keys. He returned to Oliver and they set off to the café. 

~*~

Outside the café, Oliver and Clark turned to each other. Clark asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to create a backstory?”

“We don’t want it to sound too rehearsed, and besides they’re not going to interrogate us. We’ll just take it easy and play it by ear. We’re good at that.”

Clark smiled in amusement, “Yes, we are.”

Clark held out his hand to him. Oliver gazed at it and smirked, “So you’re the touchy-feely type?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Oliver!”

Oliver grinned and took Clark’s hand in his and then they made their way into the café. Oliver’s stomach fluttered a little. He and Clark had shook hands before however, they’d never held hands, and it felt oddly right. As they entered, the proprietor saw them and came over. He exclaimed cheerily, “There you are, Mr Kent, or may I call you Clark?”

Clark gripped Oliver’s hand more firmly in response and he said, “Y…yeah, sure… um this is my… my”

Oliver wasn’t sure if the stuttering was part of Clark’s persona or if he really was put off-guard by the attention. It was a strange thing to see because Clark had never been shy with him ever since the moment they met. Oliver grinned brightly and finished for him, “His boyfriend, Ollie, it’s great to meet you.”

The guy’s gaze took them both in, and he smiled, “It’s a pleasure, Ollie. I’m Mark…” he turned around and motioned to another man, who came over. Mark put his arm around the man, “… and this is my partner Roger.” Roger offered his hand and both Clark and then Ollie shook it. Mark introduced them, “Roger, this is Clark and Ollie. Clark is the journalist who is going to write a wonderful article about our place.”

Roger smiled amiably, “I’m pleased to meet you both, why don’t we sit down.”

Then he guided them to a set of couches. They all found a seat, Oliver and Clark sitting together. The two couples stared at each other a moment in strained silence. Oliver glanced at Clark, who he saw swallow nervously. Oliver frowned and he leaned in and whispered into Clark’s ear, “Come on, Boyscout, you can do this. It’s just an interview.”

He felt Clark nod, and then as Oliver pulled back, he saw Clark’s eyes were closed. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened them again. He gave Oliver a little smile. “Okay.” 

Oliver returned the smile. Then they turned back to Mark and Roger. Mark was smiling at them softly and he sighed, “Oh my, Roger my darling, these two definitely will not need my help finding someone.”

Roger agreed, “Yes I think you are right.”

Clark smiled and nodded, seeming pleased that their charade was working. He reached out and put his hand on Oliver’s thigh, “No we don’t, but I’d still love to hear all about your matchmaking skills.”

Oliver stilled and stared at his friend’s hand that was on his thigh. Clark must’ve felt him tense because he glanced at Oliver. Oliver gazed at him intensely. Clark licked his lips with nerves and began to slip his hand away. Oliver didn’t want them to look suspicious so he reached out and stayed Clark’s hand. He covered it with his own and rubbed his thumb against Clark’s soft skin to let him know he was fine with it.

Mark and Roger noticed and smiled at each other, “Ahh so in love.”

Clark and Oliver grinned at each other in amusement. Then Clark asked, “So tell me about your business.”

Mark shook his head, “There’s plenty of time for that, Clark. I want to know about you two. Tell me how you two met.”

Oliver chuckled, “Actually I was seeing one of his best friend’s…”

Roger asked, “Oh girl or boy?”

Clark answered, “Girl.”

The other men nodded knowingly. Oliver continued, “We realised as time went on we had things in common. I guess in the end I couldn’t resist that geeky charm.”

Clark narrowed his eyes playfully through his lenses, “I never tried to charm you, Ollie.”

Oliver smirked, “Nevertheless I couldn’t stay away.”

The older couple smiled at each other and Mark mouthed ‘so cute’ at Roger.

~*~

A while later Mark agreed to do the interview. Mark and Clark stood up and he motioned for Clark to follow him for privacy. He leant over and gave Roger a peck on the lips. Clark and Oliver stared at them and then each other. They both half shrugged and then Oliver stood up and they leaned in to do the same. It was nothing; a quick kiss like you gave to family members when you hadn’t seen them for ages.

Their lips brushed together. He was surprised at how soft Clark’s lips were. Oliver sighed. He reflexively reached up and cupped Clark’s cheek, and as one, they opened their mouths a little wider. They both made a little sound of surprise as their tongues met. They pulled away slowly. Clark blinked and he backed away and followed Mark. Oliver’s gaze followed him, and just as they left the area, Clark glanced back at him. He saw him lick his lips and then smile at him with his eyes. Oliver smiled softly back.

Roger declared, “Wow, how long did you say you’d been together?”

Oliver nodded absently, “Years”

“To still have that intensity is amazing.”

He swallowed, “Yeah, it is super.”

~*~

When Clark returned he re-joined Oliver on the couch, but Roger and Mark excused themselves. They sent over a bottle of wine - courtesy of the house. Oliver poured the wine into the glasses, “Well, Clark, how was it?”

Clark picked up his glass of wine and smiled naughtily, “Isn’t it bad manners to ask your date to rate your performance,”

Oliver was shocked, he chuckled, “You little…”

Clark laughed, “There’s nothing little about me, Ollie.”

Oliver gazed at him in awe, “What have I just woken up?”

Clark held his gaze and asked, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Oliver reflexively glanced down at Clark’s crotch and Clark smirked, “You might be good, Mr Queen, but you’re not that good, not from one little kiss.”

He playfully threatened, “We’ll see.”

They both took a sip of their wine.

 

~*~

Later, Mark returned to them, he asked, “Roger and I have been discussing you two. We’ve never met a long term couple, who still kiss like it’s their first time…”

Clark and Oliver shared worried glances; maybe they’d been caught out. However Mark continued, “Roger thinks that if we could understand it, it would help me be an even greater matchmaker. Are you willing to help me, please say yes?”

Clark asked, “What would we have to do?”

Mark smiled brightly, “Just answer some questions, like a love survey.”

Oliver and Clark shrugged at each other, what harm could it do.

~*~

Mark and Roger returned to the couches, bringing with them another bottle of wine and a clipboard, a sheet of paper and a pen. They settled down, and Roger was poised to write down the answers and Mark looked thoughtful. Then he began, “So simple questions, gut responses please. What were your first impressions of each other?”

Clark and Oliver glanced at each other, and Oliver decided if this couple wanted gut reactions then he was going to tell the truth. He chuckled, “My girlfriend had told me about him beforehand, and she told me how geeky he was…”

Clark butted in before he could finish, “I thought he was an arrogant jerk.”

Oliver glared at Clark and the other couple laughed. Oliver continued, “When I saw him I couldn’t believe it, she might have thought he was a geek but I thought he was gorgeous.”

Clark frowned and asked in awe, “Oliver?”

Oliver shrugged, “That’s why I acted arrogant so that you and my girlfriend wouldn’t notice my attraction.”

Clark shook his head, “It worked.”

Oliver nodded, “I know.”

Mark waited a moment and then asked the next question, “What made you fall in love?”

Oliver smiled, “His big heart, he always tries to do the right thing. He inspires me to do the same.”

Clark reached out and grasped his hand and told them, “He makes mistakes, he sometimes makes bad decisions but he tries again and again to get things right. He never truly gives up on himself that’s why we stand together.”

“That’s so nice, so… what is your favourite body part?”

They all laughed, and Oliver replied, “His mouth…”

Clark gasped, “Oliver!”

The other men, tittered, “Naughty boy.”

Oliver shook his head, “I meant… I love it when he smiles.”

All the other’s sighed, “Ahh!” at him. 

Oliver cringed and said, “I love the other things he does with his mouth as well…” he smirked at Clark, “He’s got great suction.”

Clark’s eyes widened in shock and then he leaned in and whispered in Oliver’s ear, “I bet you’d like to know if that’s true, wouldn’t you?”

Oliver’s eyes were wide after that remark from the Boyscout. Clark grinned and told everyone, “He’s got these tight leather pants, and his ass looks amazing in them.”

Bolstered by Clark’s daring, Oliver held his gaze, “Do you remember that time you borrowed them. Now that was an amazing sight. You filled out the front and back so snugly. I wish I could’ve helped you peel them off that night.”

Mark and Roger were fascinated, “Is there a reason why you didn’t?”

Clark licked his lips and nodded, “He was still seeing my friend at the time.”

“Oh dear, so when did you realise you wanted to… pardon my manners… fuck each other’s brains out?”

Oliver squirmed in his seat, he admitted, “From the moment I kissed him.”

Clark caught his gaze, and spoke softly, “Yeah.”

“How long after that first kiss did you do it?”

Oliver licked his lips nervously, holding Clark’s gaze, “Well I had to be careful because Clark is such a nice guy, my Boyscout actually. I didn’t want to push him. I wasn’t sure if he was willing to do everything that I wanted to do so soon or at all.”

Clark smiled and looked at him through his eyelashes, “By the time we kissed, we knew each other so well. There was no trepidation, I just wanted him, and everything that he wanted to do was fine by me.”

Oliver hardened in his pants and he groaned, “You drive me crazy.”

Clark held his gaze and then leaned in together, but a cough stopped them in their tracks, “Remember gentlemen this is a public café.”

They turned and shrugged at Mark, “Sorry.”

Roger patted Mark on the shoulder, “I think that’s enough. Let them go and enjoy this beautiful night alone.”

They all stood up and said their goodbyes, Clark thanked Mark for the interview, and then Clark and Oliver exited out onto the street. The cool evening breeze hit them and there was silence between them. They glanced back into the café. Oliver was amazed at how a few feet, and a glass door changed your perspective. 

Clark sighed in relief, “Wow, I’m glad that’s over. I think we did a good job, they believed it anyway.”

Oliver stared at Clark, who then turned and gave him a friendly smile. He grimaced internally, ‘a good job, yeah right, he’d almost fooled himself’.

Clark began walking in the direction of his apartment; Oliver didn’t know what to do, so he silently accompanied him. 

~*~

They reached Clark’s apartment, and they were standing in the open doorway. Oliver said lightly, “I’ve done the gentlemanly thing I’ve escorted my date to his door.”

Clark smiled brightly in amusement and then entered his apartment. He turned and saw that Oliver was still standing by the door. His brow creased, “Aren’t you coming in?”

Oliver shook his head, “Nah I better get going…”

A fleeting look of confusion swept over Clark’s face, “But I thought…”

Oliver continued, “I’m glad I could help you out, it’s been fun.”

Clark glanced at his shoes and he shook his head, “Yeah, um yeah of course.” He raised his head and smiled, “Thanks for your help, Oliver.” Clark frowned again and he chuckled in incredulity. He turned and headed for his kitchen. Oliver heard him muttering to himself, “What the hell were you thinking?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his friend’s behaviour; he shut the door and followed him to the entrance to the kitchen. He saw that Clark had taken his glasses off and was pouring some orange juice. He was still muttering to himself, “You’re crazy do you know that?” 

He then chugged down the orange juice until the glass was empty. He put it down on the countertop, and stared at it, “As if he meant it.”

Oliver swallowed, and told him, “I meant every word, Clark.”

Clark looked up and saw him standing there. He asked, “So why…?”

“I thought…” he smiled bashfully, “I didn’t think you meant it.”

Clark smiled, “I did.”

Oliver gazed at him and then Clark inquired, “So do you want to…” he glanced down shyly. He licked his lips, and then he met Oliver’s gaze again, “…come to bed.”

A shot of excitement went through him accompanied by a feeling of warmth for his friend. Trust Clark Kent to say the one thing that could be so Boyscout like but at the same time be the sexiest thing he’d ever heard when it was spoken from his lips. 

He walked slowly across the kitchen. He got in close, and Clark breathed heavily through his nose, but he didn’t move a muscle. Oliver leaned in slowly, running his hands down Clark’s powerful arms. Clark’s eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth opened slightly, ready for him. Oliver took a breath and murmured hoarsely, “Oh Boyscout.”

He bridged the gap, and kissed his best friend for no other reason than he wanted to. Those soft lips opened wider under his, and Oliver pressed their bodies together. He pushed his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark moaned lowly, 

Clark’s hands came up and cupped Oliver’s head and then he took more control of the kiss. He sucked Oliver’s tongue gently. Oliver groaned and pushed his hardening length against Clark’s own. He murmured, “Oh hmm, you see I told you I could do it.”

Clark sucked his bottom lip, “Hmm do what?” 

Oliver reached down and cupped Clark’s erection through his slacks, “This, I told you I could do it with one kiss.”

Clark’s mouth dropped open in pleasure and he arched against Oliver’s hand. He squeezed gently, and Clark hissed and he gazed at him heavily lidded. It was such a turn on to see Clark like this. He kissed those full lips, and he whispered, “So sexy.”

Clark smiled at him, and then Clark reached for Oliver’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and Oliver took it off and tossed it away. Clark’s hands explored his body. Clark looked into his eyes as he undid Oliver’s belt, then he opened the fly. Clark reached inside and drew Oliver’s cock out. He stroked it firmly and Oliver arched for it. He watched Clark Kent stroking him off in awe. He leaned in and kissed him again. He suggested, “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

~*~

As the last item of Clark’s clothes hit the bedroom floor, Oliver eyed him hungrily, “You were right, there’s nothing little about you.”

Clark laughed lightly and a gleam was in his eyes. He reached down and stroked his own erection, “I told you so.”

Oliver nodded, “I can see.” Then he proffered, “There’s no reason for that to go to waste.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Oliver grinned, and glanced at Clark’s cock again, “Yeah, Clark.”

~*~

Oliver groaned in pleasure as he was pressed even harder against the mattress, Clark’s chest pressed against his back, and his hips pushed against his ass, “Oh shit, Clark.”

Clark kissed his shoulder, his neck as he continued thrusting. He whispered, “Oh Oliver, it’s so good.”

Oliver took a staggered breath as he chuckled, “Biggest understatement of the… oh fuck forever!”

Clark groaned in agreement, “Yeah.”

Oliver begged, “Faster Clark, give me more.”

Clark quickened his thrusts, moaning his name quietly.

Oliver bit the pillow as Clark’s cock thrust into him again and again. He hissed a breath with each withdrawal, “Oh yes!”

Clark panted, “Oh fuck yes.”

Oliver cried out and held onto the pillow more firmly. He spread his thighs and managed to get his hand between himself and the bed and he jerked himself. 

They echoed each other’s grunts and groans until Oliver came over his hand and then Clark followed him, slumping over him as he recovered. Oliver groaned with exhaustion into Clark’s pillow, “Oh fuck.”

Clark withdrew and rolled off him. They gazed at each other. Oliver smirked, “Damn Boyscout.”

Clark’s hair was messy and his eyes bright and he smiled softly at Oliver.

~*~

It was the morning, the bright light of day roused Oliver, and he turned over in bed. He stared at his best friend sleeping naked beside him. Oh god, what had they done? They’d broken the rule of friendship; don’t fuck around with your friends. He had no problem being friends with his past lovers but you didn’t fuck around with your best friend. That rule applied even when your friend was beautiful, and sexy, or even when they were good and sweet natured. It still applied when they were everything you could ever want. 

Oliver reached out, and caressed Clark’s cheek. He whispered, “We should have known better.”

He began to climb off the bed, but Clark’s arm shot out, and grabbed his forearm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Oliver slumped back against the pillows and shot a glare at Clark, “This isn’t a good idea.”

Clark met his glare straight on, “Walking away from this isn’t a good idea either.”

Oliver grimaced, “You know we shouldn’t have done it.”

Clark dragged him towards him, he asked, “Do I?” before kissing him.

He sighed and reflexively opened up under Clark’s soft mouth. Clark licked Oliver’s upper lip as he pulled away slowly. He murmured, “You don’t want this anymore?”

Before he could answer he kissed him again, Oliver groaned and again responded. How could he not, when it felt so good? 

Clark pulled back again and Oliver tried to follow him. However, Clark asked, “What do you want, this?” and he kissed him again.

He gripped a handful of Clark’s hair and held on, and kissed him hungrily. But then Clark pulled back and gazed at him and Oliver begged, “What are you doing, Clark?”

Clark leaned in and smiled against his lips, “I’m proving to him that he’s wrong.”

Oliver gazed at him and asked in confusion, “Who?”

Clark whispered, “My boyfriend.”

He chuckled, and shook his head, “I’m not…”

Clark kissed his throat and mumbled, “Huh-huh yes you are.”

Oliver ran his hands over Clark’s back and shoulder and he bared his throat for him. But he still denied, “Clark we can’t do this.”

Clark nipped his throat with his teeth, “Yes we can, and you said so. I have a witness.”

He asked distractedly, “What…?”

Clark lifted his head and smiled down, “You told me in front of Emil, that you would be my boyfriend.”

Oliver began to protest, “Clark… you know… that’s…” 

Until Clark returned his attention to his throat, he licked and asked against his soft flesh, “Huh?”

Oliver groaned and shook his head, “Neither mind, Clark it wasn’t important.”

The end


End file.
